We're Brothers
by IzzyMaster
Summary: When Leo and Raph get in an argument and start fighting, things get a bit difficult. Donnie and Mikey intervene leading to a chase scene, a convention, and turtles piled on a couch. My first TMNT story, and it was based on a dream. Hope you like it!


Donatello sprinted over the rooftops of New York. His breath was coming in short gasps from running for so long. He stopped for a quick break on one of the smaller rooftops. With his hands on his knees, he surveyed the area. He ran well beyond their usual patrol areas.

Earlier, Raphael and Leonardo had a small argument that resulted in a steel on steel battle. Leo was knocked into a metal pipe and hit his head hard. He was knocked was attempting to hold back Raph while Donnie checked over Leo. As a last ditch attempt, Donnie took his staff and hit Raph right across the face. Instead of knocking him out, he directed all of his anger towards Donnie.

"Uh oh." he gulped before dodging one of his blows. He jumped over the angry turtle and onto the next rooftop. "Mikey! Take Leo to the lair! I'll take care of Raph!"

Before the orange banded turtle could reply, the chase began. That's Donnie found himself in his current position. He looked behind him to see Raph only one rooftop away.

"Shell!" Donnie yelled before continuing his run. He jumped over several rooftops with Raph right behind him. He saw an opportunity I escape down a steep building. He jumped down several ledges before coming to a stop next to a dumpster. He continued to run before he found himself atop a large abandoned warehouse. Raph was nowhere near, so he thought. "Ahh, I finally lost him."

"I don't think so."

Before he could turn around, Donnie was knocked forward onto his plastron. Two forest green hands locked onto his wrists, pinning him down. He attempted to stand only to find Raph seated on his back.

"Raph! Get off of me!" Donnie yelled as he struggled to escape Raphael's grip. Raph used one hand to hold down both of Donnie's before using the other to retrieve his staff and toss it over the edge of the building. Raph flipped Donnie over onto his back before taking out one of his sais. The genius turtle closed his eyes before feeling cold metal at his wrists. He opened them to see that the sai was driven into the roof, trapping his hands underneath. He could also see Raph's face now. A large red welt was on his cheek, his green eyes lit with fury.

"Raph, let me go." Donnie demanded as he tried to pull up his arms with little success. The red banded turtle stared at his brother, before lifting his fist, and cracking him in the jaw. Donnie gasped before another fist connected with the side of his head. The whole time Raph kept yelling.

"Why does he do that?! Why do you defend him instead of me?! You know he went to far! But you whacked me instead! Why?!"

He hit him again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

"RAPHAEL PLEASE STOP!"

Raph ceased hitting his brother, panting heavily. His eyes were clouded and confused. He vigorously shook his head before looking down at Donnie and froze. The purple mask he always wore hung loosely onto his battered face. His left eye was getting dark and swollen. His face was bruised badly and a small amount of blood started to drip from his mouth.

"D-Donnie?" Raph whispered before pulling the sai out of the foundation and tossing it aside. With a groan, Donatello sat up and straightened his mask. He spit oust some blood tat accumulated in his mouth before glaring at Raph. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to-"

"Don't even bother. I get it, your mad we didn't defend you. The only reason we helped Leo was because he got knocked out and you err still trying to fight him. I agree that it wasn't the best idea to hit you but you left me no choice." Donnie explained as he felt at his eye.

"I thought I got my anger under control already, I don't know what happened.…Wait, so you're on my side?"

"Right now I'm debating it. Actually I was expecting you to lose it sooner or later. I learned a while ago that you act out on emotion and let it cloud your better judgement."

"So this is normal, I'm not going emotionally insane. Also, again really sorry."

"Uh huh. Don't worry, Leo's gonna get an earful from me too. And next time when you want to take your anger out on me," Donnie stood and kicked Raph square in the chest. "at least make it fair and let me fight back."

"Oh your getting it now, Brainiac." Raph said as he charged at Donnie with a smile.

"Bring it on meathead!"

* * *

Mikey paced back and forth in front of the T.V. He glanced at the entrance to the lair occasionally. Leo sat on the couch, holding an ice pack to his head. He had regained consciousness when they had gotten to the lair. Master Splinter was there waiting for them. He helped ease Leonardo down and got the information on what happened from Mikey. He left telling them to inform him when Donatello and Raphael came back.

"Mikey stop pacing. It's not like you to worry like this." Leo said as he stood up and placed a hand on the distressed turtle's shoulder. He quickly slapped it away. "Mikey?"

"It's your fault I'm worrying! If you hadn't said what you did to Raph, I wouldn't be freaking out about what happened! I mean what if they ran into the Foot or the Kraang? What if Raph caught up to Donnie and he…he…" Mikey's throat tightened in fear . Many scenarios sticking out in his mind.

"Mikey calm down. Look I'm sorry for causing this but don't worry. Raph and Donnie will be fine."

"But how are you so sure?"

"We'll you know, they have this relationship with each other. They're close and understand each other. They'll be ok."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

The two sat on the couch and waited for about half an hour before Donnie and Raph stumbled into the lair. They were leaning heavily onto each others shoulders and were laughing. They bruised, covered in cuts, and had matching black eyes. The other two quickly ran over and helped them onto the couch.

"Mikey, go get Master Splinter." Leo ordered before tending to the two grinning turtles. "How are you guys smiling? You really do look like you got hit by a bus!"

"Haha, relax. We're fine." Donnie reassured.

"Yeah, just had a small showdown with some of the Foot. We didn't notice them sneaking up on us cause we were sparring." Raph added.

"Yeah sure. 'Sparring.'"

"Hey your the one who started it."

"No way! Your the one who charged me and I simply defended myself."

"Enough!" Leo ordered rubbing at his head. "You guys have been worrying us this whole time."

"Hey it's your fault for getting knocked out first." Raph argued suppressing a snicker. Donnie uttered a small laugh.

"How was that my fault?!" Leo yelled.

"Leonardo." The three turtles turned to see Master Splinter and Mikey standing in the doorway. "I see you two have decided to join us."

"Hi Sensei." Donnie and Raph said cheerily.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Mikey asked confused.

"Let's just say when we were fighting we blew off some steam." Donnie stated.

"A lot of steam." Raph said as he fist bumped with the genius turtle. The other two turtles watched confused while Master Splinter smiled at their antics.

"Hey can someone get the first aid kit, cause in starting to feel the effects of the fight." Donnie grunted out when he shifted his leg. Mikey ran into Donnie's lab and retrieved the needed supplies.

* * *

"Ow! Man do I hate stitches!" Donnie complained as he watched Splinter carefully sew the wound close. In the fight, one of the ninjas caught Donnie on the shoulder with a shuriken.

"You get used to it." Raph stated as Leo wrapped one of the wounds on his leg.

"You would know. How many times have I had to stitch you up?"

"I don't know, what year is it?"

"2013."

"Then I have no idea."

"I brought the tea!" Mikey announced as he stepped out of the kitchen with a tray in hand. He set it down next to Splinter who poured some Raph and Donnie. He handed each of them a cup before pouring some for Leo, Mikey, and himself.

"Now that we are all here, why don't you two tell us what happened." Splinter suggested.

"Yeah, why were you guys so smiley when you walked in here?" questioned Leo.

"Well after you got knocked out, I hit Raph across the face with my staff and he started to chase me. At one point he pinned me down and got his revenge." Donnie stated sending a pointed look at Raph. He offered a sheepish smile in return.

"Wait, what do you mean revenge?" asked Mikey as he raised an imaginary eyebrow.

"He hit me I hit him back…several times." Raph clarified.

"Anyways we talked a bit before having a sparring session. It wasn't even a real fight, we were just joking around. Oh, and I found out Raph is very ticklish." Donnie laughed.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't tell anybo-Hahaha! Stop it! Haha!" Raph cackled as Donnie tickled at his neck. He slapped is hand away before continuing the story. "Ok, so we started cracking jokes when the Foot showed up."

"And thanks to anger-management over here, we were weapon less. It was actually a better fight that way though."

"How so?" questioned Splinter.

"We'll it's like when you take your anger out by punching a wall. The only difference is that your directing the punch to the thing that caused your anger."

"It's like sweet relief, and it felt awesome. Except for that one part where I missed and actually pinched the wall." Raph said as he looked up in thought.

"Well that explained why your knuckles were bleeding." Leo stated as he blew at his tea.

Yeah, it was still fun though. This one guy actually tripped over Donnie when he got knocked over. It started to get less fun when more of them came as we hightailed it back to the sewers. We were almost there when Dogpound comes out of nowhere and punches us through a window. And here comes the part where we were laughing so much."

"What happened?" asked Mikey.

"When we crashed through the window, it was some sort of convention. There were people there talking about the recent alien activity in the city. So imagine what their looks on their faces when they saw us." Donnie said before laughing a bit. "They started muttering to each other and we didn't know what to do. Then Raph got the brilliant idea to do this."

They both stood up before holding up their right hands and saying, "we come in peace."

Mikey and Leo started to laugh while Splinter chuckled softly.

"Then they did the sign back and started to ask us weird questions. What planet are you from? Are there more of you? Stuff like that." Raph continued. "Then we told them we needed help because an evil alien life form was attacking us. So when Dogpound broke in, they started to throw stuff at him and helped us out the back door. So if it wasn't for them, we would be goners."

"Well that was an interesting tale, but I believe apologies are to be made." Splinter said as he poured himself more tea. Leo shifted uncomfortably in his seat before standing and walking over to Raph.

"Look I'm sorry what I did over there. I was just really stressed out and I didn't mean any of what I said. Sorry." he said. Raph looked him over before smirking. "What?"

"You don't have to apologize to me. Apologize to Donnie. He's the one that I pounded instead of you." Raph said as he patted the staff wielded on the back. "Apology accepted anyway. Sorry for knocking you out."

"Oh, thanks. And I guess, sorry Raph took his anger out on you instead of me."

"Before I accept this apology I have something to say." Donnie started. "You had no right to say what you did to Raph, I want you to learn to hold your tongue, I understand you are under a lot of pressure so I expect you to take a break from being Leader for a while, aanndd…now I accept your apology."

"Wow, Donnie is a turtle of many words. Now that that's out of the way, can we all go to bed cause I'm tired." Mikey stated before letting out a loud yawn.

"Michelangelo is right, everybody must for the coming day. Raphael and Donatello, you may be excused from training in the morning due to your injuries." Splinter said as he collected all the cups and headed for the kitchen. "Now off to bed."

* * *

Raph and Donnie decided to stay on the couch and keep each other company. They stayed that way for a while before falling asleep. Leo had gotten up to check on them before seeing them snuggled together on the couch. He smiled a bit before draping a blanket over them.

"Ahh, this is so a Kodak moment." Mikey whispered as he stepped out of the kitchen and walked over to Leo.

"What are you doing up?" Leo asked.

"I was getting a glass of water, then I saw you."

They watched the two sleeping on the couch for a while before Mikey broke the silence again. "How do you think they do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, get along so well. When Raph is mad or freaking out, Donnie is patient and actually gets through to him. Whenever Donnie doesn't go to bed or works for like three days straight, Raph is always the one that can drag him out of his lab."

"You have a point. I haven't really figured it out either, but they just know how the other feels in a way we don't know."

"I always try to make them smile or laugh, and it never really works. That's why when I saw them come in here laughing, I was sooo confused."

"Tell me about it, it's been a while since I've seen them smile that much. I guess they're just really comfortable talking to each other, like you and me."

"Yeah we are pretty close aren't we? We're all bros forever.…You wanna prank them while they sleep?"

"Don't push it Mikey."

"Aww man."

* * *

Master Splinter woke up to sunlight shining in his face. The steel grating above his head let the natural light source in. He got up and proceeded into the kitchen to make some tea. When he entered the living room, he was surprised to see the four he considered his sons piled in the couch asleep.

Raph and Donnie were leaning against each other. Leo was by Raph's feet with Mikey curled up next to his shell.

He smiled fondly at them before fixing the blanket to cover all of them. He entered the kitchen and started to boil water in the kettle.

He would let this morning's practice slide.

* * *

**It was a really awesome dream. If you like it, you should review. If you don't like it,…you should still review. I wanna hear your thoughts on if I should write more TMNT stuff. I accept ideas!**


End file.
